Awaken
by exillion
Summary: Alucard awakens in a foreign world, unchained and freed. Oneshot, crossover.


_Oneshot. This was a little inspiration I came up with quite a while ago until I decided to put it up.  
_

_---_

**_I come to this world and I see fools. Mortals attached to Gods strings like puppets. Let them play. For when their strings are cut, for when there is nowhere else to turn to, I shall give them retribution. For The Birds of Hermes Is My Name, Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame.  
- Alucard_**

****

Once Upon A Time

_Oh, the Gods above, he comes. He comes and devours like an unending plague. Blackness itself shivers in anticipation as they change…disfigured and awesome power that tastes the flesh of mortals and demons alike._

He comes, riding on a black horse under the red bleak sky, thunder and lightning danced above him like a crown. He was regal and beautiful, powerful, holding an unnatural looking bastard sword gripped by his white gauntlet hands. And he turns to watch me. The army of souls, humans and demons, of elves and Orcs and everything else in-between marched behind him in the millions, watches me.

"Have mercy" I whisper, my black heart forced me to kneel in despair and futility. I held my breath, feeling like a foolish human begging a demon to spare its life. I turn back to the face that taught me the true meaning of terror. Oh and how beautiful that terror it is as it grins. Its grinning only widens, showing me impossible sharp teeth and eyes…so many crimson eyes dancing upon the shadows like sundering black flames.

This thing is more than just a creature, perhaps an abstract, a creature of all that is good and evil. Or perhaps something that transcends beyond such stupid concepts. I let out a deep breath as he…It turns away from me, marching away towards their enemies. I quickly teleport back to my pitiful corner of my realm, my sanctuary and I sit on my meaningless throne. For I am Errtu and I weep. 

Devoid of much light, the luminescent night sky full with the twinkling stars of the long forgotten ages and brilliant clouds of silk was the first thing he wanted to see if he ever got out of the accursed Underdark. The dark chamber was stingy and grey, blood covered walls told stories of past dark experiments.

A human boy, a child no less ran further into the long chamber, the lit candle stick he stole barely lighting the way. The corridor of a noble house of a prominent Dark Elf was everything but noble, twisted and disfigured with spiders crawling here and there. He paused deep for breath, like sweet chocolate and clear water. He could practically feel his lungs on fire.

Looking back suddenly, he could hear the frantic and angered voices of Dark Elves coming after him, promising him pain and more. Shivering at the horrible prospect, the boy forced to flee once more, into the deeper parts of the underground chamber. While vast, it is certainly the best way to hide thanks to a secret from an Orc youngling.

While not easy to navigate, he forced to turn a corner from being spotted at the sudden arrival of a female Dark Elf dozens of feet away. The boy could practically feel the yellow grin of the woman, enjoying the hunt. The same sadistic Dark Elf who claimed him for her own, torturing him for pleasure or to relieve stress.

Swallowing his fear, he quickly put out the candle and tiptoed along the walls and opened the nearest adamantine door, realizing this was it what he came for.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, human slave. I won't bite…,"  
Said boy could have snorted if so much fear wasn't instilled into his little beating heart. He was a slave to a minor noble house, barely surviving within the city of Ched Nasad.

The young Orc slave, who once had to come into the chambers to clean up the messes somehow found himself into this little room, a room with a single corpse on it.

The Orc says the Matron mother is somehow afraid to even go near that room, keeping it completely secret from even her sons and daughters, even declared it off limits to anyone on the pain of death.  
Entering the chamber, he quickly and slowly closed the door and backed away. It was thanks to that little Orc, who left the door open beforehand. The stench of this room was possibly even worse, almost made him gag at the sight and smell.

The walls were painted with blood and gore, of vomit and pains of past screams. It was hot and muggy, showing nothing but ugliness and despair. Before him, in the middle of the room was a single corpse, fully unappreciated at what they did to it.

The corpse itself was tightly bonded with leather and chains, of magical runes placed on its body for heavier imprisonment. The arms were tightly bound behind its back, so tight they seem dislocated. What could scare the matron mother of this minor house of such fright she would even bind a corpse…

To the boy, this thing was quickly mirroring his possible future and that made him more afraid then even death.

'Then do us a favor boy and die,' A voice spoke, amused. The boy gasped out loud, quickly covering his mouth and wondered if the woman heard him.

Hoping against all hope, he hoped the intruding voice was just his twisted depressed imagination. His insides of his stomach dropped to a nosedive when he heard her again, this time in a perverted happiness.

"Ha! So you're in there eh boy," She was filled with glee, successful. "You're lucky, that place is forbidden even to us. However that won't stop me from showing you why humans so fear us as a race."

The door was blasted open with so much force; part of the door clipped his shoulder, he cried out from his broken arm and dropped to the floor next to the corpse. Instincts forced him to get up like he usually did from previous punishments, but in this case, it was forced.

The boy nearly cried seeing the ugly grin on the woman's face and her dreaded whip with five headed snakes. He kept a brave face despite having a broken arm.

"So human, what do you have to say for this messiness of running away?" The ugly elf never noticed the corpse's slight shift when the boy's blood slowly rolled its way toward it. "Maybe I should teach you why you shouldn't cause us such unnecessary troubles human…" Nor did she notice the tongue that slowly licked the blood, savoring every taste in its own pleasure.

"What's your name, boy?" A quite whisper asked.

"K-kiha…" The boy could once more hear the voice, deep and smooth yet so amused, as if making a mockery of his pitifully short life before the hands of the Dark Elf. 'Tell me boy, do you want me to save you? Would you do anything to survive like a dog? No…not even a dog, like a maggot?'

"Yes!" He didn't care, he wanted saving and he damn well will sell his soul if he could escape the tortures the woman would inflict on him. "Yes, always!" his squeaky voice cried out in frustration.

"What was that boy?" Clearly startled, the human talked for possibly the first time since his capture from a human settlement from above the surface. "You so mock me? Am I not so clear…?"

She would have continued when her eyes drifted onto the bloody floor. The once decrepit and certainly should be dead corpse was on all four, licking away the blood with such pleasure she thought it might have been some fine wine imported all the way from Menzoberranzan.

"Has mother been keeping us away from such a pathetic thing as this? Disgusting. Perhaps she has gone senile in her age," She shifted her eyes towards the boy with hatred and disgust, "And you boy, this is what you get for trying to escape from your masters.."

Kiha was scared, eyes wide and hands shivering not from the cold and he braced himself as much as possible when she lashed out with her whips, snake heads hungry with mouths gapping open for a strike. It would have had it not been intercepted by the arms belonging to the waking dead.

"A walking dead protects the boy? How ridiculous! Did you steal some item from the storeroom to dominate the dead to your will, boy?"

"Shut up, maggot!"

"W-what?!" She was quite surprised when it spoke; finally taking a closer look at the thing that defied her, and most importantly, insulted her. "You dare, an undead, speak to your better? How dare you…"

Kiha couldn't help but somehow, somewhere deep within him, feel sorry for the bitch that treated him so. The stench of ghastly macabre wounds on the corpse was terrible, yet he could feel the arcane horror before him. Its swampy black hair hiding away the once, what could have been a handsome face now so literal deathly pale. Crimson eyes gleamed back through, like the abyss itself.

"You're mother was always a coward, feeding on the little things like a maggot. Such lowly thing you are, trembling at the slightest fear of your spider bitch goddess …" The thing stood up, slowly rising as it ripped apart the bindings easily now that he is at full health.

The Dark Elf couldn't help but step back, not out of fear but out of sheer anger she felt coursing through her at the heretic insult to her goddess.

"You dare..you **dare**…DIE, Heretic!" She lashed out with her whips once more, biting and nipping away at the man that now stood before her with a grin. And she couldn't believe it just stood there with such arrogance, when her whip chipped away the man's face clean. Yet, he still stood, with the ever preserving arrogance that outshone even the highest priest of the Spider Queen.

He suddenly moved, far too fast and too sudden for her to react and found herself caught, held by the impossibly strong arms of something more than man. And humiliation finally set in for being caught so easily by a single undead no less.

She could barely speak let alone breathe from the slow strangulation. "I see now little worm…you are just like the whore of your mother, cowardly and true to your deity…no, you shall be mine ."

Panic set in, clawing at the attackers arm to no avail. She couldn't even breathe a moment enough to chant a spell. Her eyes glazed over, feeling a little lost and teary eyed at having to die at the hands of a something that looked so terrible.

She come to finally realize why her mother locked this creature away and kept it a secret. The last thing she remembered was the eyes of madness, and the pain of her neck being pierced by sharp teeth before descending into blackness.

Kiha gulped and backed away a step. He could see clearly now for what it was. It was a vampire, drinking the blood of a Dark Elf. Blood and blood and more blood dripped down his mouth, and he could see it all as the vampire greedily drank it all.

What felt like eternity, the monster slowly turned towards him after finishing its supposed supper. Kiha wondered if he might have traded one monster for another.

"So…" He said, amused. "what is thy master's bidding?"

Kiha gulped in surprise, watching the vampire bowing low with respect and humor, that grin still ever present.


End file.
